Uninterrupted: Kahlua's Gambit
by harbinger97
Summary: A spin-off to my story Uninterrupted. You guys voted the most for a Kahlua/Tsukune story, so here it is. What if Moka never forgave Tsukune after his test with Kahlua?
1. An invitation to disaster

**A/N: Okay, you guys voted for it. This is going to be a Kahlua and Tsukune story, so if you wanted it, then enjoy.**

XXX

"Tsukune, we're through!" Moka angrily shouted and pushed him down onto the stone floor.

"But Moka, I never wanted to do any of that!"

"I don't care! I let you take me for a night, and poured out all my feelings. Now this is what I get in return?"

"Moka," Tsukune whispered as he began to stand up, "I'm sorry. Every minute I was away from you, I tried to not enjoy it."

"That's it?" Moka asked. "You tried not to enjoy it? That's your excuse?"

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Then tell me!"

Tsukune moved closer to her and held her hand, slowly interlocking their fingers. "I was only thinking about you during that time, that's what I mean."

"Do you want to know something, Tsukune?" Moka softly asked as she tightened her grip.

"Yeah, tell me."

"You're weak. I would rather have learned that you would stay loyal to me and not be able to be with me than knowing that you would give yourself to my sister and have a chance for impressing my father." Moka let go of his hand and began to walk away. "Like I said, we're through."

"Moka please, don't do this!"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, revealing slightly glassy eyes. "And what would you have done if it was me who betrayed you?" Tsukune stayed silent and shifted his crimson eyes down. "Goodbye, Tsukune," Moka said as she pushed the throne doors open and walked out.

Issa glanced at Tsukune's frozen form and sighed, "Hey, Aono boy." Tsukune turned his head and looked at the vampire lord. "Look, I know that you loved Moka, but sometimes business and personal matters clash and then you're left heartbroken. Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, you just made me slightly richer."

"That's not really helping," Tsukune said somberly.

"Eh… okay, granted I'm not very good at comforting people, but I am… s-s-s-orr-y," Issa struggled to say. "Huh, I don't think I've ever said that word before." Issa got up and motioned for Kahlua to come closer. "Kahlua, why don't you try and help him?" She nodded and gingerly walked over to Tsukune.

"Hey, don't be so glum. Maybe you and Moka weren't meant to be together," Kahlua tried to say sincerely as she put an arm around Tsukune.

"But she turned me into a vampire. Isn't that a reason for being with her?"

"Well, sometimes we just have to let go and move on. Like right now, you could try and go for a different vampire instead of Moka."

"I don't want to be with Kokoa."

"What are you, stupid or something? Hello! My name is Kahlua and I am a female vampire too!"

Tsukune sighed, "I don't really feel like being in a relationship right now, but thanks." He started to walk away, but Kahlua stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the academy."

"It's midnight and you expect to just leave?"

"Moka did."

"Yeah, because she probably took a limousine back."

"So that's what I'll do," Tsukune replied, but Kahlua shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. You need to be in this family to use them. But I suppose I could give you a ride."

"Really?"

"Yup, but you have to do exactly as I say."

XXX

"You know, I can honestly say that I somehow saw this coming," Tsukune said as he clutched onto the seat.

"Relax, I've practiced a lot before," Kahlua replied whilst driving into oncoming traffic.

"You've practiced?"

"Yeah, I've logged dozens of hours on Grand Theft Auto. I only got busted by the cops seven times, so we should be fine!"

XXX

"Turn this way please." Tsukune faced a wall and the photographer flashed the camera.

"Oh, don't you just love the paparazzi?" Kahlua asked as Tsukune walked over to her.

"Kahlua… we just had our mug shots taken."

"Pfft… you're just jealous that you didn't get extra attention like I did."

"You were restrained by ten cops as they attempted to put handcuffs on you. And then you kneed the cameraman in the groin when he told you to turn your head."

"I was in the best pose and he wanted me to mess it up!"

XXX

"Numbers five and six please step forward." Both Kahlua and Tsukune walked a few feet and then stopped.

"That's them, officer! They're the ones that plowed through my house!"

"Numbers one, two, three, and four are dismissed." The four other suspects left casually and Tsukune gulped. An officer came in and took Tsukune away, leaving Kahlua alone.

"Hey, where are you guys taking him? I want to go with him too!"

"Please just stay there patiently Miss."

Kahlua waited for a few minutes until the door finally opened and a squad of SWAT team members poured in with their guns pointed at her. One of the members said through a radio, "Be advised, suspect is extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution." They all slowly moved forward until one of them accidentally bumped a rifle into Kahlua, causing her tiara to fall off and hit the ground. Kahlua looked down at her tiara and her eye began to twitch.

XXX

"Now, was it really necessary to rip all of their hearts out?" Tsukune asked.

"That was a very expensive tiara." Kahlua scooted closer to Tsukune on the bench and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh well, at least we'll be alone together for a while."

"Kahlua… we're in a jail cell. And there's that creepy guy in the corner who keeps staring at us."

"Hey you, with the nice ass, come here," the creepy man said.

"Eeewww, you're gross, so no way!" Kahlua exclaimed and clung tighter to Tsukune.

"Nah, not you. I'm talking to your boy toy over there. He's got a real nice ass."

"Oh dear God," Tsukune muttered.

XXX

"Thanks for bailing us out, daddy," Kahlua said as she, Tsukune, and Issa walked away from the police station.

"How did you manage to get us out anyway? I mean, Kahlua killed all those cops and that creepy prisoner," Tsukune asked.

"Well, I threw a good amount of money at some government officials and they got the both of you a pardon. However, I only give money out to a few select individuals."

"Like who?"

"Hmm… Well there's Vladimir Putin because he supplies me with helicopter gunships. And then there's the Japanese government so I can legally use those helicopters."

"What would you need helicopters for anyway?"

"It's a freaking gunship. Need I say more?"

"No."

"Good. I guess I'll take you back to the academy, _properly_," Issa said as he glanced at Kahlua.

XXX

Tsukune walked in the dark, eventually finding his room and he collapsed on his bed. "I need to clear my head." He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly four in the morning. Tsukune walked over to his refrigerator and stared at its emptiness for several minutes before sighing and looking out the window. All of the other lights were out, a normal occurrence for this time. Tsukune turned around and walked into his small bathroom where he looked in the mirror, carefully examining his vampiric features before picking up a file and opening his mouth.

He brought the file up to one of his fangs and began to rub gently, eventually picking up his pace. Several minutes went by with little success. His gums bled with each movement, pouring crimson fluid into the sink below him. Angrily, Tsukune threw the file down, shattering it to pieces. He looked at his bloody mouth in the mirror and saw that his fang was as sharp as it always was.

"Damn. I'm going to be stuck like this forever. Goddammit!" Tsukune yelled and punched the mirror, cracking it easily. He dragged himself back to his bed and planted his face into his pillow. "Why? Why did all of this happen to me?" Tsukune asked himself. "Why did I have to pick Moka? I could still be a human if I just picked Kurumu or Mizore…"

XXX

Several days later…

Tsukune endured through one of Ms. Nekonome's lessons, his thoughts being clouded by a certain vampire. He hadn't really talked to Moka since their breakup, but they never avoided each other, indicated by Moka still sitting behind him. Word of their separation spread quickly across the school, prompting many eager admirers to pursue the vampires. The brave boys that attempted to speak with Moka were met with a flurry of kicks. The girls that approached Tsukune were all shot down, but much more politely. Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby had abandoned their plan to seduce Tsukune and went back to bickering over who got him.

"Tsukune, how about we go out on just one date? I'll make you feel better," Kurumu pleaded.

"Don't go with that cow, Tsukune. Come over to my room and we'll both feel good," Mizore said with a slight blush.

"You could lash out at me if you want…" Ruby quietly suggested.

"Girls, I really appreciate this all… I think. Hey, where's Yukari?"

"Uh… definitely not frozen inside a dumpster," Kurumu said nervously.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go back to my room." With that, Tsukune began to walk out of the classroom and took one last look at Moka, whose eyes were just staring down at her desk.

He walked with his head down and accidentally bumped into a man dressed in a dark tuxedo. "Oh I'm sorry sir," Tsukune apologized and walked passed him, trying to get to his door.

"Excuse me, but are you Tsukune Aono?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ah, excellent. This is for you then," the man said as he handed Tsukune a letter, "from the Shuzen castle. Have a pleasant day." The man walked away and left a confused Tsukune alone with the piece of paper.

Tsukune walked into his room and opened the letter. "You have been cordially invited to Kahlua Shuzen's super-duper, awesomely fantastic slumber party, this Friday at 7:00 pm sharp. Bring clothes, a toothbrush, and a sense of humor," Tsukune said aloud. He sighed and put the letter down on his nightstand. "Maybe… maybe I should have some fun…" After saying this, Tsukune mentally slapped himself. "What am I thinking? Kahlua is the one who caused Moka to leave me and she got me arrested." He sat down on his bed and occasionally looked at the invitation, reading it over from time to time.

XXX

**A/N: A rather short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to get it out there. Now, I know what some of you might be thinking, why am I writing the spin-off story instead of the real thing? Well to be honest, I just had this thought in my head and the real story is coming along too, so just bear with me. All in all, if you voted for the Kahlua story, well congratulations. If not, just keep rereading the real deal until I decide to update.**


	2. Bondage

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is really kinky! I mean it, read at your own discretion!**

XXX

Friday afternoon…

Tsukune sat down at his desk in his room with an empty backpack. He was currently debating whether or not he would go to Kahlua's slumber party, but it's not like he was planning on doing anything beside that. "What have I got to lose?" he said out loud. He packed some clothes, pajamas, and a few other essentials before slinging his backpack on and walking out the door.

Tsukune strolled casually through the dirt path, enjoying the occasional cool breeze that rushed through his silver hair. The leaves crunched under each step, but the noise was unable to break through Tsukune's mellow state. He had always dreamed of being with Moka, the outer one at least, but his fantasies tumbled down when he finally did pick the real Moka. But now, with no harem, no commitments, and no relationships, Tsukune actually felt… free.

"Maybe I'll feel better when this is done." Tsukune sighed and leaned against a tree by the bus stop, trying to pass the time until the bus driver showed up.

"Hey, Tsukune." He looked up to find the source of the voice, but to avail. "Tsukune." He once again searched for whoever kept calling his name, only to be teased by his stupidity. "Behind the tree."

Tsukune looked around the tree he was leaning on and saw Kokoa against the bark with her arms crossed. "Kokoa? What are you doing here?"

"I've heard a couple things about you, Tsukune Aono. Like how you broke my sister's heart. And how you were invited to Kahlua's 'slumber party.'"

"Look, I never wanted to hurt Moka. I really wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Please just tell her that I'm sorry."

Kokoa walked up to him eyed him up and down, examining his body. "I don't believe you. If you really were sorry, then you can talk to her. I honestly think that you're just a big dumbass."

Tsukune sighed, "If you're done insulting me, can you tell me what you really came to tell me?"

Kokoa tapped her chin and said, "Ah yes… That 'slumber party' that Kahlua invited you to… Are you going to that?"

"I was planning on it."

"Oh, well I wouldn't go to that if I were you. But since you're a cheating, no good dumbass, I don't think that I should care about what you do."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kokoa spoke in a serious tone, "Kahlua is really crazy about you. And trust me, when she's crazy about something, she will chase after it until it dies."

"So why shouldn't I go?"

"Because even though Kahlua scares the shit out of me, she's still my sister. So if you break her heart too, I'll cut your balls off and make you eat them. You got it?"

"Y-yeah, I understand."

"Good… now go on that creepy bus and leave." Tsukune gulped and nodded before boarding the bus and departing to the castle.

XXX

"Oh Tsukune, you're early!" Kahlua exclaimed as she opened the door to greet him.

"Yeah, well… I wasn't doing anything else, so I thought I would just come over," Tsukune said as rubbed the back of his neck. "Is anybody else coming?"

"Nope! You're my only friend… So you're the only one I invited…"

'Oh jeez, now I feel like an ass,' Tsukune thought. He walked up next to Kahlua and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, why don't we play a game or something? I think we both need a way to feel better," he said.

Kahlua brightened and began to open her mouth. "You… you want to? I always thought that you hated me and only played with me because you had to. Good thing I was wrong!"

"Yeah… good thing, ha-ha," Tsukune said nervously.

"Okay, c'mon upstairs to my room!" Kahlua took his hand and led him through the many flights of stairs until they reached her grand bedroom. "Let's just watch some TV first." She turned on her flat screen television and an emergency broadcast was being played.

"Attention, two mass murderers are still at large. It has been reported that they crashed a limousine through a house, killing four people. Afterwards, ten SWAT operators were found with their hearts ripped out, along with a prisoner whose legs were ripped off and used to beat him to death. Please stay indoors and report any unusual activity. Thank you, and have a safe night."

Kahlua quickly flipped the TV off and said, "Maybe we should just stay indoors for a while. Those killers could be outside!"

"Um… Kahlua?"

"Yes?" Kahlua asked as she batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"It's nothing."

"Oh it's something, isn't it?" she asked as she began to close in on him.

"N-no, don't worry about it," Tsukune said as he started to move backwards on the bed.

"Come on, you can tell me." Kahlua got Tsukune on his back and straddled his hips, slowly leaning her head down.

"It's not very important."

"Tsukune... I can tell when you're lying." Tsukune raised an eyebrow and smirked. Kahlua got off of Tsukune and turned away from him. "Do you think I'm… stupid?"

"What?"

"Am I stupid? Dumb? An idiot?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"That look you gave me. It looked like you were thinking that I'm just a big fool."

"Kahlua… You are not stupid. You're just-"

"Not smart?" she interrupted.

"No. You're fine just the way you are." Tsukune inched closer to her. "What's with the mood swings?"

Kahlua sighed, "It's just that… whenever I'm around you, I don't know how I should act." She turned around and looked him in the eye. "I really, _really_ like you, Tsukune. I just don't know what you want me to be like, that's all." Kahlua lowered her head and whispered, "You probably think that that's stupid."

"Yourself."

Kahlua raised her head back up. "W-what?"

"I want you to be yourself." She blinked rapidly as if trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Sooooooo… you're okay with me being spontaneous?"

"Yeah, as long as that's who you really are."

"Well in that case… I kept these handcuffs from the police station and I was just reading Fifty Shades of Gray, so if you could just put these on me…"

"Eh, that might be a little too spontaneous."

"Oh, sorry," Kahlua said and tossed the handcuffs away.

"I think that we should do something else. It doesn't have to be so… promiscuous," Tsukune said softly.

"Hmm… Why don't we tell ghost stories?"

"Uh, yeah… why not?"

XXX

"…And then, the little red-headed girl walked up to the boy and interrogated him. She said things like, 'What country are you from? Do you speak Japanese? Describe what the hell happened here! Are you trying to make my sisters your bitches?'" Kahlua leaned in closer to Tsukune's ear. "When the boy kept saying, 'What?' the little red-headed girl raised her hand and she… SMACKED HIM ACROSS THE FACE!" Kahlua screeched and tackled Tsukune down on her bed, giggling afterwards.

"Um, are you sure that was a ghost story? It sounded more like a porno from a fanfiction."

"Nah, I had a dream where that all happened." Kahlua wrapped her arms around Tsukune and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"You know, I heard what Kokoa said about you," Tsukune said somewhat out of the blue as he looked at Kahlua.

"What did she say?"

"Well, I know how you said that you really like me, but Kokoa told me that you're… really crazy about me."

Kahlua blushed and shifted her eyes down. "Yeah… I guess I am. Are you okay with that?"

"I wasn't that surprised to be honest with you."

"But, you don't mind that I really want you?"

"No, not really. I'm used to it," Tsukune replied with a smile.

"So I can do this?" Before Tsukune could even answer, Kahlua crawled up to his face and planted her lips on his. Taken slightly off guard, Tsukune hesitantly kissed back after a few seconds, making Kahlua's blush deepen. Kahlua eventually pulled back and asked, "Does this mean that you… like me?"

Tsukune nodded slowly.

Kahlua breathed in deeply and she quickly asked, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Kahlua, I…" Tsukune began to say, but Kahlua looked up at him with her pleading red eyes. "I don't know. I know that we both like each other, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for another commitment yet."

"Oh," she said disappointedly, "you're still not over Moka, is that it?"

"No, trust me, I've moved past that. I just think that I need to be sure of what I want." Tsukune sat up and pulled her close to him. Kahlua rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"No matter what, can you promise me one thing, Tsukune?"

"What's that?"

"Can you still be my best friend?"

"Aren't I your _only_ friend?"

Kahlua closed her eyes tightly, bit her lip, and whispered, "Yes."

"Why am I your only friend? Don't your sisters like you?"

"No. Nobody else likes me. I'm just a killer. I don't deserve any friends."

"Kahlua…"

"Ever since I was a little girl, I was alone, isolated. I thought that if I was like a princess, then maybe people would like me. But I was just trained to hurt others… to kill." Kahlua opened her eyes and looked at Tsukune, causing her to smile. "But you didn't care about how… _evil_… I was. Moka's probably given you the same speech too, hasn't she?"

"Somewhat, yeah."

"That's what I thought." Kahlua sighed and wearily, she said, "Vampires are very lonely. We live forever, mostly by ourselves. That's why we can act a little… clingy. I thought that when you and Moka broke up, maybe I could have you."

"So this whole slumber party was meant to… make us _closer_?"

"I'm so sorry Tsukune. I've never met anyone like you before and I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay, Kahlua. I'm actually kind of glad that you invited me here. Between spending a weekend at school with a bunch of creepy fan-girls trying to seduce me or going to a slumber party with you, it wasn't much of a contest."

"Thank you… but are you going to make me that promise or what?"

"Alright, I'll be your best friend no matter what."

"Does this mean that we can perform the friendship ritual?"

"Eh… what's that exactly?"

"It's like a trust game. The both of us need to have something that we would trust one another to do correctly. So for example, I would trust you to find the keys to this pair of handcuffs that I _accidentally _attached to myself. In fact…" Kahlua picked up the handcuffs and looped them around the bed post before locking herself in. "Okay, now go find the keys!"

"Can't you just breakout easily?"

"Well yeah… but there's no fun in that. Now you have to help me out of here."

"Do I get a hint where the keys are?"

"Hmm… they're in this room." Tsukune sighed and got off the bed, checking under the mattress for the small keys. No such luck. He opened several drawers, checked the closet, looked on her nightstand, and even searched under the rug.

"Any other hints?"

"I have them on me…" Kahlua said with a mischievous smile. Tsukune sat down on the bed next to Kahlua and placed a hand on her thigh, slowly sliding up the length of her white dress. "They're not exactly in my dress," she said as a blush appeared on her face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It means that it'd be easier if you took my dress off."

Tsukune gulped. "You're sure about this?"

Kahlua nodded. "Just undo those knots at my waist and I'll slip right out." Tsukune inhaled and exhaled deeply before slowly moving his hands down to her waist and untying the knots that held her dress together. He pulled slightly and soon enough, Kahlua was left in her alabaster lingerie.

"So they're in your bra?"

"Maybe…" Tsukune hesitantly glided his fingers over the fabric covering her breasts and kept searching until he completely checked her bra.

'Oh no… don't tell me that they're down _there_,' Tsukune thought as he looked at her panties.

"Don't be shy, Tsukune. I won't bite…" Kahlua teased as she wiggled her hips and rubbed her legs together, almost trying to get his attention. Tsukune slid his hands down to her nether regions and moved his fingers across her panties, hoping to find a sign of the keys.

"Uh, there aren't any keys on you," Tsukune said, hoping that it wouldn't go any further.

"Oh, did I say _on _me? I meant to say _in_ me," Kahlua replied as she looked away with a very red blush. "Come on Tsukune, you've seen me naked before. And you're single, so you shouldn't worry about it. Besides, we're just having some fun."

"I, uh…"

"Please?"

Tsukune sighed, "You really want this, don't you?"

"I really do," Kahlua said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Tsukune finally gave in. "Okay, okay… You win." He undid the clasp to her bra to uncover her tanned bosom. Just as he was about to pull her panties off, the door opened and Issa walked in.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you two that we're on the news…"

"Oh, Lord Shuzen… this isn't what it looks like!"

"So it's not the friendship ritual? Are you trying to rape my daughter?"

"No! It is the friendship ritual!"

"Ah, excellent. I remember when I performed that with Kahlua's mother many years ago. Except the handcuffs were pink and fuzzy, but I guess good old fashioned metal works too." Issa turned around and shook his head. "Kids these days."

Tsukune sighed in relief and continued to undress Kahlua, eventually reaching the point where she was totally naked. He stared at her exposed form; her arms over her head trapped to the bed post, her chest that moved up and down from her breathing, and her legs that bent enough to show a 'come hither' look. And although the scene was kinky without a doubt, perhaps even a bit masochistic, Tsukune couldn't help the fact that he was getting quite aroused.

"So… where's the key exactly?" Tsukune asked.

"You're going to have to guess and check." Kahlua giggled. "You could start with my mouth…" Tsukune cautiously moved up to her face and placed his hands on either side of her head before slowly moving his head down. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes to be ready for the imminent 'key searching.' Tsukune brought his lips on top of hers, effectively connecting their mouths, an event that Kahlua was eager to have happened indicated by her tongue infiltrating his mouth. Tsukune returned the favor when he invaded with his mouth muscle to begin the search for the key. Their tongues brushed with nearly every movement as Tsukune tried in vain to find the key that possibly did not even exist.

After a few more moments of 'searching,' Tsukune broke away from Kahlua, whose face had a lust filled expression covering it. "I'm guessing that they're not in your mouth."

"Hmm… I wonder where else you could check," Kahlua said as she kept rubbing her thighs together. Taking the hint, Tsukune slid his hand down her body until his fingers met her womanhood. He took one last look at her, to which she gave a nod of approval, prompting him to slip a finger in. At first, he didn't feel anything odd, but as he kept pushing in, the tip of his finger brushed against something he thought felt metallic.

'Oh my God, she wasn't lying!' Tsukune thought as his finger continued to move in and out, all in an effort to get deeper with each thrust. Kahlua moaned at each movement and bobbed her head from side with her eyes closed in rapture, her face also flush. Tsukune felt the circular end of the key, and once he did, he put a second finger in, allowing for him to pinch the end of the key and extract it. "I, uh… didn't actually think that you were telling the truth about this," Tsukune said as he looked at the key in his hand. "Did you plan this beforehand?"

"Maybe," Kahlua said shyly.

"I'm going to be honest with you; that was… a little disturbing."

"Oh, well I was on the internet and I came across an article written by this girl named Ruby Toujo. It inspired me a bit…"

"That explains so much."

"Yes… Now could you get me out of here?" Tsukune reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, causing Kahlua to clasp her freed hands to his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist. "One more thing: could I… suck your blood?"

"I suppose so." Kahlua smiled and latched her mouth on his neck, eventually biting down with her fangs and slurping up to her heart's content. She still kept holding on, even though she stopped sucking, this time just enjoying the taste of his skin.

"You taste pretty good, Tsukune," Kahlua said when she finally let go. She twirled the handcuffs on one finger and looked at them curiously. "Here, give me that key." Tsukune obliged and she placed the key on her nightstand. "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take. Your. Shirt. Off."

"Alright, alright." Tsukune threw his shirt to the floor and she pressed her breasts into his bare chest. Kahlua snaked her arms past his head and cuffed herself, effectively allowing her to pull Tsukune's head closer when she pleased. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Just do what I say, okay? I think you'll like this." With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Kahlua softly told him, "Stand up." Tsukune slid off the bed with Kahlua still wrapped around him and stood up, causing Kahlua to hang by just the handcuffs behind his neck and her legs. "Bite me." Tsukune looked a bit puzzled, but he soon realized what she meant. He sank his fangs into her neck and began to drink her blood slowly and carefully.

'It's actually not that bad,' Tsukune thought as Kahlua's blood continued to wash down his throat. Kahlua let out soft gasps every so often as Tsukune pressed on with his drinking. Eventually, Tsukune let go, revealing some blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. With great curiosity, Kahlua leaned her face in closer to Tsukune's lips and stuck her tongue out so that she could lap up her own blood. At first, Kahlua recoiled from the taste, but she soon leaned back in to lick around Tsukune's mouth.

Now with both of their mouths tainted with each other's blood, Kahlua and Tsukune leaned in, locking lips and exchanging their crimson saliva. Kahlua pulled with her handcuffs, causing Tsukune's head to lean forward even more, so much so that Tsukune had to compensate by pinning Kahlua against the wall. She started to grind against his abs with her bare womanhood as they battled with their blood covered tongues, a move that pleased Tsukune enough so that he reached down and cupped her butt, allowing him to guide her movements.

"Wait," Tsukune said as he broke away from Kahlua, "I think we should stop."

"What? But why? We were having so much fun," Kahlua said slightly confused.

"I don't feel right about doing something this… this _strange_. I'd rather we just talk."

"We did talk. And you said that you didn't want to be in a relationship," she said as she let go of his waist with her legs.

"Yet. I didn't want to be in one just _yet_."

"So that means… you do want to be with me?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, why not?"

"Oh goody! When do you want to start?"

"I thought that we could just take it nice and slow at first. You know, dating, getting to know each other, that sort of stuff."

"Wow that's cheesy." Kahlua smiled and tugged a bit more with the handcuffs. "But I guess if that's what you want… I could live with it."

**A/N: The moral of this chapter is simple: don't let Kahlua read anything. Until next time, read and review.**


	3. A woman's touch

**A/N: Hey, just to let you guys know, this story is going to be only about 10 chapters, but I'm going to make each chapter from now on 3000-5000 words.**

XXX

Kahlua kept her forehead against Tsukune's as her cuffed hands held an inexorable grip on his neck. She shifted her vermillion eyes up and bit her lip as her body uncontrollably blushed. Her fingers were autonomous as they occasionally caressed his silver hair at the back of his neck.

Tsukune kept his hands planted on her bare hips as he shifted his eyes up and down every so often, just analyzing her body. She tugged a bit, forcing his head to jerk forward slightly, a movement that allowed their lips to meet for a brief moment before breaking apart just as quickly.

"Touch me, Tsukune," Kahlua whispered seductively into his ear. He carefully slid his hands up her tanned body until he met the sides of her breasts, where he proceeded to glide his thumbs across her mounds. The rest of his fingers soon followed, letting him grope her within the narrow space between their bodies. Her nipples hardened from his touch as his fingers felt around her forbidden body parts.

Kahlua closed her eyes and groaned out short gasps, to which Tsukune only heard as an invitation to continue to feel her smooth skin. Kahlua began to slide down the wall that she was pressed against from the growing amounts of pleasure, causing her to bring Tsukune down with her. Tsukune slid his hands from her female assets down to her thighs and gently rubbed them while Kahlua began to play with his hair in the back of his head.

"Did you want to go to sleep soon?" Tsukune asked.

"Only if we get to sleep in the same bed," Kahlua replied as a smile grew on her face.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kahlua stood up and unlocked the handcuffs with the keys from the nightstand while Tsukune went over to his backpack to pull out some pajamas. He turned around to see if Kahlua was getting dressed, but when he saw that she was still in her birthday suit sitting on the bed, he looked at her slightly confused. "You are… um, still naked."

"I know that," Kahlua replied defensively.

"Don't you want to put on pajamas or something?"

"No way, I always sleep naked! It's so much more comfortable this way." Tsukune sighed as he finished putting on his nightwear. He walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Kahlua, who was already getting quite comfortable under the blanket.

"Hey," Tsukune said as he looked down at Kahlua, "can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Like Twenty Questions?" Kahlua asked as her eyes brightened at the thought of playing a game.

"Not exactly." Kahlua pouted, but Tsukune placed a hand on her arm. "Just a few questions about you."

"Well, okay."

"Alright… when did you start to… feel the way you do about me?"

Kahlua shifted her eyes down and started to blush. "When you became _my first_," she said as she began to fidget.

"What? But I thought that you weren't a virgin before that."

"Oh, well... it didn't hurt that first time because I, um… _played_ with myself before I had sex with you."

"Kahlua, I had no idea," Tsukune said, slightly taken back.

"But, I really liked our time together! It wasn't the most romantic thing… but I'm just glad that it was with you and not some creepy guy."

"Well, I'm happy that you… find something good out of that, but I still have a few more questions."

"Shoot."

"Do you… love me?" Tsukune asked rather seriously.

"W-where did that come from?"

"I was just wondering… because you seemed pretty eager to be my girlfriend."

Kahlua sighed, "Maybe a little." She looked at his face and continued, "Do you love me back?"

Tsukune was unable to answer the simple question. His face looked flustered at his inability to either say yes or no.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Kahlua said sadly.

"Wait," Tsukune spoke up, causing Kahlua to widen her eyes, "I love your personality."

"Is that it?"

"I also think that you're really pretty."

"But… am I beautiful?"

"I always thought so."

"Well, I think you're pretty cute, even with those clothes on," Kahlua teased as she ran a finger along his pajama pants.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Get rid of them."

"I thought that we were going to take this nice and slow," Tsukune said nervously as Kahlua began to tug on his clothing.

"Don't you want to?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind too much…"

"Ooh, so you do want to violate me!" Kahlua happily exclaimed.

"V-violate?"

"That's what you meant, right?"

"No, I was just going to say that I'd be alright if we were to sleep together… without pajamas."

"Pfft, I know you want to tap this," Kahlua said as she placed her hand on her bottom.

"I already 'tapped that' about a dozen times…"

"Yeah, but that was forced! Wouldn't it be so much better if we made love?"

"I kind of wanted to wait for a while before we got that intimate," Tsukune said as he tried not to look at Kahlua's exposed female assets.

"Could we just try it once?" Kahlua asked with red, puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know… I wouldn't feel right about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think making love with you is just adding insult to injury to Moka."

"Nuh-uh! You two broke up, so you're fine."

"No, it's… it's more complicated than that."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure… I just feel depressed." Tsukune turned his head away from her and sighed. "I really loved her, maybe I still do. But whenever I see you, I start to think of her."

"Oh," Kahlua said. "Then why don't you just pretend that I'm her?"

"No, I'm sorry. I probably never should have said that to you. Besides, I couldn't do something like that to you."

"If you just give me a chance, I promise that you'll feel much better."

"Kahlua, I really don't think- Hey!" Tsukune blurted out when Kahlua snuck a hand down his pants and grabbed a hold of his tool.

"Shhh… Let me help you," she said as her hand glided back and forth along the length of his shaft.

"Kahlua, please! I don't want to go any further!"

"B-but I was just-"

"No, I want you to stop." Kahlua pulled her hand back and looked somewhat fearfully at him. "I get that you want this, but can't you listen to what I want?"

"I thought that-"

"I told you already, I don't feel right about this."

"I thought you said that you loved me…" Kahlua mumbled whilst looking away from Tsukune.

"Kahlua, I just said that I loved your personality. I'm sorry, but that's- Wait, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as she buried her head into her pillow. He pulled on her shoulder to turn her around, only to reveal tears streaming down her face.

"Y-you don't w-want me? Is th-that it?" She sobbed even more, the tears refusing to stop flowing. "What's wrong with m-me?" Kahlua grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, causing him great pain due to her enhanced strength.

"Wait, you don't need to cry." His words fell on deaf ears as she pressed her face into his shirt to try and wipe away her tears. 'Maybe if I just let her do what she wants, she'll stop,' Tsukune thought. "Kahlua," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I _do _want you." He cradled her head with his hand and held her close to his shoulder.

"You d-do?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to rush things." Her sobs began to die down and she hugged him back vigorously, causing Tsukune to wince from the pain.

She pulled away from his shoulder to show off her flushed face. "Could you… could you say it again?"

"Uh, say what exactly?"

"You know."

He thought for a moment, but soon understood what she meant. "I want you?"

"Keep saying it."

"I want you." He stopped and looked at her, but she just looked at him with saddened eyes. "I want you, Kahlua." A small smile started to grow in her face as she heard him say her name. "Kahlua, I want you… a lot."

"Prove it," she said quietly. He gulped and slowly placed Kahlua down on the bed before moving to hover above her with his hands on either side of her head and his knees on each side of her hips. He leaned his head down and stopped about an inch in front of her face. Kahlua snuck her hands to his waist and began to pull his pants down, to which Tsukune seemed to pay no attention. Continuing the job with her feet, Kahlua was able to essentially strip Tsukune down to his boxers, but they didn't last long either.

Tsukune's face was suddenly met with Kahlua's lips, causing them both to have a battle between their tongues. Their fangs would each occasionally nip at one another's bottom lip, drawing minute amounts of blood that was swapped between their mouths. As they kissed, Kahlua's legs wrapped around Tsukune's waist, effectively trapping him in his spot. She began to pull him in, soon forcing him to enter her, but Tsukune picked up where she left off.

Kahlua moaned into his mouth as the pleasure intensified from their bodily contact. Her hands felt all around his muscular body as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Tsukune pulled away from Kahlua and saw that she still had her eyes closed and with an innocent, blissful smile on her face. He held onto her hips to hold her steady as he would periodically change his tempo, causing Kahlua to cry out in rapture.

While they continued to make love, Kahlua's door was creaked open slightly, allowing enough space for a figure to peer in. "Kahlua… You were meant to be perfect. And now you taint yourself with this man?"

XXX

Tsukune yawned as he opened his eyes when a few beams of sunlight hit him. Kahlua was contently sleeping… on top of him, with her hands still clutched to his shoulders. Her head rested peacefully on his chest, letting her golden hair drape over his body.

No matter how much he struggled to get up, Kahlua refused to budge, or even wake up, not that he really minded having their bare bodies so close. But even though his mind was somnolent, his male hormones started to register the fact that a naked woman was on him, causing his body to take some 'rising action.'

When Tsukune's little soldier stood at full attention and smacked against Kahlua's posterior, her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, good morning Tsukune," she said through a yawn. "Last night was amazing," she purred. "I hope you didn't mind when I brought the handcuffs back out."

'So _that _wakes her up?' Tsukune thought. "Eh, no… I didn't mind… that much."

Kahlua smiled and noticed Tsukune's erection throbbing against her butt. "Ooh, looks like somebody's ready for round two."

Tsukune blushed and he nervously said, "N-no, I think I'll be okay if we didn't do that."

Kahlua pouted. "Party pooper…" A knock on the door caused both Kahlua and Tsukune to quickly cover themselves with whatever they could find. "One minute please!" They both got to a presentable state just in time before the door opened and a servant walked in.

"Ah, Mistress Kahlua, your mother requests to see you and your guest in her study as soon as possible." The servant briefly glanced at their disheveled clothing and the handcuffs on the bedpost and sighed. "That is all."

XXX

"So what's your mom like?" Tsukune asked as they walked through the many hallways.

"She's… good at telling people what to do."

"Okay… Is she going to kill me?" Tsukune somewhat jokingly asked.

Kahlua didn't answer and instead just kept walking.

"Wait, is she?"

"I don't know." Tsukune gulped and continued to follow Kahlua until she stopped in front of a large ornate door.

"Come in, Kahlua," a voice said. Kahlua opened the door and they both walked in. A woman in a sleek black dress sat with one leg crossed over the other in a large revolving chair. She put her glass of wine down and shifted her crimson eyes over to Tsukune. "Kahlua, who is this?"

"Tsukune."

"And he is what? Your new servant, pet, or slave?"

"He's my… best friend."

"Are you sure? He looks more like a decent sex slave."

"Well… he's also my boyfriend."

"What? I thought we were just dating," Tsukune said.

"Dating? Is that what you kids are calling sex nowadays?"

"Mother, did you see those videos?"

"Absolutely not. Why would I want to watch my precious daughter get plowed on the internet when I can hear it all the way down the hall for hours on end?" Kahlua looked away in embarrassment while Tsukune began to sweat from anxiety. "In fact, Kahlua, leave us." She did so without hesitation, leaving Tsukune with her mother. "Tsukune, was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal with me. You may just call me Gyokuro." She stood up and approached Tsukune, eventually walking around him to examine his body. "Just to let you know, there are three things that I find change my mood the most. And in just a few days, you've managed to do all three." She stopped and stood right in front of him. "One: I dislike it when I am woken up in the middle of the night." Gyokuro backhanded Tsukune across his cheek harshly, easily knocking him down with enough force for the stone floor to crack. Tsukune rubbed his face from the pain and saw Gyokuro moving in on him. "Two: I extremely dislike it when I find out that the heir to the Shuzen throne has been defiled." She picked him up easily with one hand and tossed him into a bookcase. Tsukune grunted upon impact and was covered in the shattered wood. "And three, my absolute favorite: I love it when I discover that my stepdaughter has her heart broken." With that, Gyokuro lifted him up and gently placed him on his feet.

"Wait… You're okay with Moka breaking up with me?"

"Of course! Her mother stole Issa away from me, so inflict as much pain on that girl as you please."

"Well, she was the one who broke up with me…"

"It makes no difference. But you still need to feel the consequences of this action." Gyokuro walked over to her desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Care for a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Oh, I insist," she said and poured him a glass. "Take it."

"I'm not old enough to drink alcohol."

"It doesn't matter. Just drink it." Tsukune hesitantly brought the glass to his lips and sipped the red fluid until it was completely gone. "Have a seat." Tsukune sat down and Gyokuro poured him another glass. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"I think you would just tell me anyway."

"You're catching on quickly. I like that. Anyway, being so close to Kahlua, has she ever told you about her previous boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well, his name was Miyabi. I'm not sure what species he was, but he definitely was not a vampire. That was the first reason why he pissed me off." Gyokuro sipped some of her wine and continued, "And then there was his smug, arrogant behavior. He reminded me of Issa in a way, but at least Issa makes me laugh. Miyabi, however, made me want to rip his throat out."

"So why did Kahlua want to be with him?"

"Because he was strong. But he didn't want to be with her for any other reason but one."

"And what was that?"

"Power. He knew that being in this family guaranteed status and wealth. There was one problem with his plan, which disgusted me to no end."

"Was it because he wasn't a vampire?"

"No, that didn't bother me as much. One day, he approached me, saying how beautiful I was. He kept moving closer to me," Gyokuro said as she walked in front of Tsukune, "and he did this." She grabbed Tsukune's hand and forced him to grab her chin. Tsukune's eyes widened and he began to blush. "Soon enough, his face was mere inches in front of mine. He said that I should be his, that we would be perfect for each other." Gyokuro leaned in closer to him and looked at Tsukune's nervous face. "But I stopped him right there," Gyokuro said and pulled away from Tsukune, "with my fist plunging into his chest pulling his heart out." She chuckled slightly and asked, "Were you expecting me to give you a kiss?"

"I, um…"

"Do you want a kiss?"

"N-no, I don't."

"That's too bad; Issa never shows me any love anymore."

"You're just kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I haven't had sex in fifteen years, and watching you violate my daughter has made me a little… curious."

"I meant about giving me a kiss..."

Gyokuro let out a few chuckles. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do those kinds of things to you. Torture is much more fun."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but that's not enough for my approval. You must also be strong." With that, Gyokuro punched him in the temple, instantly knocking him out.

XXX

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw that he was back in Kahlua's bedroom on her bed, but Gyokuro and Kahlua were standing beside him. "Ah, you're awake, excellent." Gyokuro sat down next to Tsukune and said, "As I've said before, Kahlua is the heir to this household. Do you know what that means?"

"She'll inherit the castle?"

"True… But there is more to it than that. Right, Kahlua?"

Kahlua nodded and said, "It means that I would be a… queen."

"Yes, a queen. A queen of the vampires in this family. There is a problem, however."

"What's the problem?" Tsukune asked.

"She needs a proper mate. And although she claims that you can fulfill that role, I don't believe her." Gyokuro stood up and began to walk toward the door. "But if you prove me wrong, then you may have my blessing. So without further adieu, Kahlua, kill him." Tsukune watched Gyokuro leave and close the door, causing him to gulp.

"Kahlua, what's your mom talking about?" Tsukune asked nervously as he began to inch away from her.

Kahlua sniffled and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry Tsukune." She walked over to him and raised her hand before slamming it down. Tsukune jumped off the bed just in time to avoid the death blow.

"W-wait! You don't need to do this!" Tsukune yelled as he ducked under a roundhouse kick. Kahlua continued to cry as she lashed out a fury of attacks at Tsukune. He somehow managed to dodge her strikes, but Kahlua never relented. "Kahlua please, I know you're better than this!" She kneed him in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood that splattered over her. He fell to the floor and looked up at Kahlua, who seemed to be trying her best to resist her killer intentions.

"Please f-forgive me," Kahlua said in between her sobs. She raised her foot and dropped it down on him, but Tsukune was able to catch her foot.

"You… you would never want to hurt anyone, right?" Tsukune asked as he struggled to hold onto her foot. The power behind her kick was causing Tsukune's arms to shake, but he continued to hold on. Kahlua was about to pull her kick back, but Tsukune tossed her foot to the side, causing her to lose her balance slightly. He took this opportunity to spring up and tackle her with all his strength. Tsukune used his remaining energy to pin her hands down to the floor and use the rest of his body weight to keep her body down. Even with her incredible strength, Kahlua struggled to get Tsukune off of her.

"So that's how you fight?" Gyokuro asked as she walked back into the room. "Kahlua, you may stop."

"I… I don't have to kill Tsukune?"

"Correct."

"Oh thank goodness!" Kahlua exclaimed and hugged Tsukune vigorously.

"Were you just testing me?" Tsukune asked Gyokuro.

"Yes, but I just needed to see if you would give Kahlua a strong child. Unfortunately, you're fighting style is… unorthodox for a vampire."

"So… what does that mean?" Tsukune asked as Kahlua continued to affectionately rub against him.

"It means that as much as it pains me to say it, I… approve of this relationship." Gyokuro walked over to Tsukune and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "But don't get me wrong, you must be the one who is subservient. Obey my daughter to her last request." Gyokuro smirked and began to walk away, but before she left, she said, "Oh yes, I appreciate the fact that you would stay loyal to Kahlua."

"Tsukune, what'd my mother mean by 'staying loyal' to me?"

"Um… it was nothing."

"Well, alright. Oh, I'm sorry that I tried to kill you," Kahlua said sheepishly.

"It's fine; I'm used to it."

"You're used to monsters trying to stomp on your throat?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, because I'll protect my cute boyfriend forever!" Kahlua exclaimed and hugged his face into her chest.

'Says the woman who almost crushed my internal organs…' Tsukune thought as he continued to be smothered. "Mmmph… Kahlua, you can let go of me now," Tsukune tried to say.

"Oopsies. Hey, do you want to go out and explore the castle?"

"Uh, sure."

XXX

"…And this is the garden," Kahlua pointed out as she twirled around in the immense field of flowers. Tsukune looked around at all the Sakura petals fluttering in the breeze and stopped in his spot when he saw Kahlua. The sunlight made her golden hair glisten and she looked angelic. Kahlua noticed him looking at her and she asked, "What're you staring at, Tsukune?"

"You," Tsukune replied honestly.

"Why? Do I have something in my fangs?" she asked she frantically rubbed her teeth with her finger.

"No, it's just that… you look amazing."

"Oh, um… th-thank you," Kahlua said nervously as she started to blush. "Can I show you something?" Tsukune nodded and he walked over to her. "This is where I would play with my sisters when we were little… and when we weren't fighting. We'd roll around in these flowers all day."

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe we could play here too?" Kahlua asked as she dug her toe into the ground.

"I don't see why not."

"You're the best, Tsukune!" Kahlua yelled and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around for a while, Kahlua occasionally tickling him and they laughed throughout the entire time that they spent together.

XXX

Moka picked up her diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Things didn't work out too well with me and Tsukune. I really enjoyed our time together though. Maybe I was too harsh on him… After all, it was father who made him do those things with Kahlua. I think I should apologize to him. I think maybe I should get back together with him…_

**A/N: And that's a wrap! And to anyone who honestly thought that Gyokuro would rape Tsukune, I wouldn't do that to our poor protagonist this early on! Just kidding… Or am I?**


	4. Darling

Moka put her diary down after writing her daily entry and got off her bed to stretch. She walked into her bathroom and leaned over her white sink, allowing her to stare at herself in the mirror. Moka, the epitome of vampiric beauty, looked awful. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she had also neglected to keep her hair in a presentable state. Moka scowled at herself for her lack of hygienic care, but she knew that it was all because of _him_. Her thoughts were constantly consumed by Tsukune; his personality, his smile, his body…

"No," Moka muttered, "I will have him back." She gripped onto the sink tightly and looked at her reflection with a determined face.

XXX

Kahlua led Tsukune, hand in hand, throughout the hallways of the castle. She pulled him over into the dining hall where they both proceeded to sit down at the grand table. "We're going to have some lunch soon, so please just wait here. I'll be right back," Kahlua said and hugged him quickly before getting up. Just as the blonde-haired vampire made her leave, Issa walked in and stood behind Tsukune.

He put his hands on Tsukune's shoulders and said, "You know, I get that you are a womanizer, but I would really appreciate if you stop right now."

"You mean end things with Kahlua?" Tsukune said somewhat nervously at the elder vampire.

"No, she likes you and I know that you like her, so that's not what I mean."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I'm talking more about my wife. Listen, I know that you may have some strange fantasies involving older women, but my wife is off-limits," Issa said as he began to apply an increasing amount of pressure. "I'm glad that we had this talk, aren't you?" Issa patted one of Tsukune's shoulders and took a seat across from him. Tsukune gulped at the thought of what Issa might do if Gyokuro were ever to get more… assertive with him. Nevertheless, he forced a smile as he sipped some soft drink that was brought by a servant.

Kahlua returned and plopped down to the right of Tsukune before saying, "Sorry about that, my mother wanted to talk to me." Kahlua interlocked her fingers with Tsukune's digits and held his hand tightly. "Were you and daddy doing some male bonding?"

"Why, yes we were," Issa interjected, "Tsukune was just saying how he likes his women: blonde and tanned."

Issa glared at Tsukune, but Kahlua said, "Aw, you told daddy how much you like me?"

Tsukune began to sweat profusely. "Oh, well… yeah." Kahlua smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Issa narrowed his crimson eyes at the poor boy sitting across from him and mouthed, 'You're dead.' Kahlua either purposely ignored this or she was just oblivious to her father's animosity as she nuzzled her head against Tsukune. Her affection was short lived when Gyokuro strode in, but Kahlua still held onto his hand.

"Oh, it seems we're all here for lunch. Isn't that nice?" Gyokuro asked to no one in particular as she took a seat left of Tsukune. "Now then, where is the food? I'm famished." As if on queue, several well-dressed servants came in with silver platters in each hand. They placed the covered shining plates in front of each vampire before removing the lids to let out the steam and to uncover what appeared to be _very _rare meat, sliced into perfect pieces that were small enough to be popped into one's mouth. In addition, the servers poured some viscous crimson fluid into their glasses, which Tsukune presumed to be blood. With Tsukune's right hand trapped to Kahlua, he decided to use his left to try and eat, but unfortunately for him, Gyokuro had other plans. She clasped onto his left hand and placed it on her lap, dangerously close to her core. Luckily for Tsukune, all of these actions happened under the table, and thus neither Issa nor Kahlua could see it. Although, Tsukune could swear he saw Issa mouth, 'You're _fucking _dead.' Gyokuro shifted her red eyes over to see Tsukune's nervous face and she said, "Seeing as how the food's here, let's eat."

They all began to dig in with superb manners, all except for Tsukune, whose arms were rendered immobile. Seeing Tsukune not eating, Issa asked, "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I…" Tsukune began to say as he looked at his trapped hands, "I'm not really hungry."

"No way! We didn't eat breakfast, so you just _have_ to be hungry!" Kahlua declared and picked up a piece of meat with her fork before forcing it into Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune had no choice but to chew and swallow the bloody morsel due to Kahlua steadfastly gazing at his jaw movements.

He was somewhat spared when Gyokuro said, "Kahlua dear, didn't you listen to me during our 'talk?'" Kahlua abruptly stopped feeding Tsukune and he let out a sigh of relief.

Remember: somewhat spared…

Kahlua put a chunk of meat in her mouth and turned to Tsukune. "Eh?" was all Tsukune could say before Kahlua crashed her lips against his, slowly using her tongue to push the food into his mouth. His eyes were wide from surprise; Kahlua kissing him in front of her parents and the fact that she was feeding him while still grappling with his tongue. With his eyes still open, he looked to his left slightly and saw Issa slowly sharpening his knife whilst staring at him. Kahlua broke away from him slowly, a small string of saliva still attached to their lips. Bewildered, Tsukune just dumbly stared at her with the food still in his mouth. Kahlua kept her big red eyes locked on his face, causing Tsukune to slowly finish off the half-eaten ort.

"There," Gyokuro said, "isn't that better?" She released her grip on his hand, but Tsukune didn't move from her lap. Gyokuro raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Go on, let Kahlua feed you."

"…What…?" Tsukune croaked out amidst the confusion. Kahlua blushed and leaned back in to give him more meat. Tsukune's left hand gripped onto whatever it rested on as Kahlua pushed into him more. His hand, however, firmly grasped itself to the inner thighs of Gyokuro Shuzen, causing her to bite her bottom lip so that Issa wouldn't hear the faint moan that was about to escape her lips.

"Alright, that's enough!" Issa yelled. Kahlua moved her head from Tsukune and looked at her father fearfully. "Tsukune is fully capable of eating on his own. And as for you," Issa said as he looked at Gyokuro, "why are you encouraging this?"

"Issa dear, they're just a pair of young lovers. I just want Kahlua to be happy… Something that you've neglected to do for me," Gyokuro replied.

"What are you talking about?" Issa asked.

"When's the last time you've even touched me?" Gyokuro stood up and put her hands on her curvaceous hips, staring at her husband.

"Look, I'm really busy with my work, so I don't have any time for this," Issa said as he got up and began to walk away.

"Issa," Gyokuro said, "do you even love me anymore? Or do you still love… Akasha?" That last word came out bitterly and Issa could tell that he was not going to get out of this easily.

"We'll talk later," was all Issa said before leaving.

Tsukune gulped and Kahlua grabbed onto the boy's arm, pinning it tightly in between her breasts out of fear for what just happened. "Do you see now, Tsukune?" He looked up at Gyokuro and she continued, "Issa doesn't love me. He's just weak." She started to walk off, but stopped and turned her head slightly. "Remember this: enjoy yourselves while you can. Happiness doesn't last forever." Kahlua's mother left and in turn, Kahlua hugged Tsukune tightly, her head buried deep into his chest.

"I hate it when they fight," Kahlua wearily mumbled whilst tightening her grip on Tsukune.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune whispered as he began to stroke her golden hair.

"For what?" Kahlua asked slightly confused.

"I can't help but feel that's it my fault somehow." Kahlua looked up at him and flicked his forehead, sending his head whipping back. "Ow… Why'd you do that?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

She giggled and said, "You didn't do anything wrong, you're just being silly." It was at that moment that Tsukune began to think of Moka when she flicked him as well and called him "silly." He shifted his eyes down at the stone floor and his thoughts were now a battlefield fought between his current lover and the woman who had once captured his heart.

XXX

Moka walked out of her room refreshed and ready to confront Tsukune. She made a quick stop at Kokoa's dorm room and knocked on the door. "Big sis? Are you okay? That lowlife boy didn't hurt you anymore, did he?" Kokoa asked, obviously concerned for her sister's wellbeing.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you if you know where Tsukune is."

Kokoa narrowed her jade eyes and looked carefully at her older sister. "Why do you want to know where he is? Do you want me to help you beat him up?"

"No, I don't want to fight him. I was thinking that maybe I should… apologize to him," Moka said as she tried to look away from her sister.

"Apologize?! He should be the one to say that he's sorry! He should be kneeling in front of your feet and kissing your toes!"

"Kokoa, he didn't do anything on purpose. I realized that and I need to tell him."

"No way! He doesn't deserve you and he never will!" Kokoa yelled adamantly and crossed her arms.

"Kokoa…" Moka breathed out as she clenched her fists. "Tell me where he is. Now."

Fearfully, Kokoa answered, "He's… uh, at the castle."

"Why is he there?"

"Kahlua invited him to a 'slumber party.' I told him not to go, but he's been there since Friday."

"Damn, I hope I'm not too late," Moka mumbled. With that, she ran off, hoping to get back to her Tsukune.

XXX

"So what exactly did you and your mom talk about earlier?"

"Mother told me not to tell," Kahlua replied as a grin grew on her face.

"Why's that?"

"It's a secret." She rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes. Her golden tresses lay sprawled across his legs, to which Tsukune used as an opportunity to stroke her head in an effort to make her hair return to its perfect shape. Kahlua nuzzled her head into him more put her hand on his knee. "But if you ask nicely, I might tell you."

"Alright… Could you _please_ tell me?"

Kahlua opened one eye and looked up at him. "Nope." She giggled as Tsukune sighed in defeat.

XXX

Gyokuro looked out the window of the castle and she saw the Yokai school bus park in front of the drawbridge. Moka stepped off the bus and started to make her way to the front door. "Moka, eh? Well I can't have that, now can I?" Gyokuro asked herself. "Yasumoto, come here." A servant dressed head to toe in black approached Gyokuro and bowed.

"How may I serve you, Lady Gyokuro?"

"Inform Kahlua to come to my study. And then escort Tsukune to the main hall."

"Yes, Lady Gyokuro." The servant abruptly left with their mission clearly printed in their mind. Gyokuro began to smile as her crimson eyes followed Moka making her way even closer to the castle.

XXX

"Mistress Kahlua, your mother requests that you are to go to her study. Master Tsukune," Yasumoto said, "you are to follow me." Kahlua hugged Tsukune one last time before departing and Tsukune soon found himself being led by the servant. They walked down several corridors and eventually came to a stop at a grand staircase adorned with blood red carpeting and golden tassels. "Please wait here," Yasumoto said politely with a bow.

"Ah… okay. What am I waiting for exactly?" Tsukune asked as he scratched his head. The servant did not reply and decided to part ways with the confused teen. Tsukune sighed and thought it best if he just sat down on the steps, although the stone underneath was fairly uncomfortable. He shifted around in his spot for a while until he finally gave up and just put his arms behind his head and leaned back, hoping to pass the time with a quick daydreaming session involving a certain vampire. His thoughts were quickly dispersed when the large castle doors were pushed open, letting in a generous amount of light as well as outlining a female figure that appeared as if it was walking closer. He squinted for a moment, but then asked, "Moka?"

"Long time, no see, Tsukune," Moka replied as she walked closer to him.

"But Moka, what are you doing here?" he asked while starting to stand up.

"I should be asking you the same question. But I will say that I do need to tell you something, Tsukune."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Moka took a deep breath and stepped within a few feet of him. "I apologize for my outburst last week. I've realized that what you and Kahlua did wasn't your fault."

"Moka," Tsukune began to say, "what are you trying to say?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could try it again. You know… a relationship." She looked at him with hopeful eyes, something rather rare to see from the true Moka Akashiya.

"Moka, I…" Tsukune tried to say, but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Moka asked, her voice becoming slightly shaky.

"What? No, if anything, I'm not deserving of you. It's just that… I can't get back together with you."

"Is it because you don't forgive me?"

"Well, actually… I'm kind of already in a relationship."

Moka took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "With whom?" she asked, hoping the answer wasn't her sister.

"Ah… I'm dating-"

Gyokuro interrupted him when she walked down the steps and said, "There you are, darling. I've been looking everywhere for you." And with that, Gyokuro lightly grabbed his neck to hold him steady as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Tsukune's eyes were wide open from her actions, but he soon felt Gyokuro begin to dig a finger into his neck, causing his eyes to close from the pain. She broke away shortly and said, "Oh Moka, what a pleasant surprise. Did you need something?"

"Tsukune… you and my stepmother are… dating? How could you do something like that?" Moka asked as she took a step back.

Tsukune was about to open his mouth, but Gyokuro spoke up, "Of course we are. I've been taking really good care of him after you dumped him. He's become quite the loyal pet; so handsome and thoughtful…" She slowly rubbed her fingers along his skin and smirked. "It's such a shame that you left him. He really is special," Gyokuro said and placed a hand on his chest.

"Moka," Tsukune tried to say, but Gyokuro put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shhh… You don't need to explain anything to her. I'm sure that Moka will come to accept this," Gyokuro said before leaning back in to his lips for a not-so chaste kiss that involved some tongue. Tsukune whimpered slightly while his "lover" opened one eye to see the expression on Moka's face. The silver-haired vampire slowly started to shake her head, hoping that this was all in her head.

"Why, Gyokuro? What about Father?" Moka quietly asked.

The blonde vampire backed off of Tsukune's face and said, "Issa doesn't mind, I assure you. He's 'too busy' to care about me." Gyokuro rested her head on his shoulder and honed her red eyes in on her stepdaughter. "That, my dear Moka, is why I've taken a 'playmate.' I have needs too, you know," she continued with a coy smile. Whatever twisted plan Gyokuro had in mind, it seemed to have worked, indicated by Moka falling to her knees and bowing her head.

"How could you…? How could you just move on? And with Gyokuro?" Moka kept asking.

"I… I didn't, Moka," Tsukune said.

"Come now Tsukune, you've moved on. You showed me that last night in bed," Gyokuro teased as she occasionally glanced over at Moka.

"Enough!" Moka yelled. "Tsukune, tell me right now, are we really done?"

"Moka, I'm sorry…" Tsukune whispered.

"Darling, stop apologizing. She had her chance and she failed. And now, you belong to me," Gyokuro declared and bit down on his neck with great force, effectively stealing his blood. Her eyes widened slightly at the peculiar taste of his blood, but she continued to drink nonetheless. Tsukune winced in pain, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Moka turning around.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Moka muttered as she walked off, a few tears rolling from her cheeks and hitting the cold, stone floor.

Gyokuro let go of Tsukune's neck, looked into his eyes, and said, "How delectable…" She turned her head to see if Moka had left, which in turn allowed the blonde-haired vampire to step away from Tsukune, although not in disgust. "I'm sure you have a few questions."

"Yeah, I do!" Tsukune nearly screamed.

"Tell you what, I'll answer one question and you'll answer one of mine," Gyokuro said calmly with a smile that never faltered.

"Okay… What the hell was that about?!"

"You're going to have to be more specific, _darling_," she responded.

"Why did you come up and kiss me?!"

Gyokuro brushed some golden hair out of her face and said, "Oh that? Well, my offer still stood from earlier. And, of course, I couldn't just let Moka swoop in and take you away from Kahlua. So I merely needed to prevent my daughter from losing her beloved mate. As you can see, I've succeeded." She put two fingers to her lips and almost blushed. "But I must say that you are a pretty good kisser… Much better than Issa."

"I thought you love Issa. Why did you do _that_?"

Gyokuro frowned. "I said that you may only ask one question. As for me, I still have to ask one thing: are you aware of something known as Shinso blood?"

**A/N: Ooh… things are getting interesting. People are probably wondering why Gyokuro is a little… liberal. Don't worry, all will be explained in the near future.**


End file.
